If I could
by Ariane 57
Summary: OS, Song fic. Les sentiments d'Itachi à propos de son petit frère avant, pendant et après.   Résumé pas top mais venez lire quand même.


**If I could…**

Disclaimers: rien ne m'appartient, tous les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto. La chanson, _Wherever you will go _appartient au groupe The Calling.

C'est mon premier OS sur Naruto et ma première song fic.

Note : Ça m'est venu après avoir vu une série d'épisodes de Shippuden. Donc forcément gros **spoiler** jusqu'à l'épisode 141 de Shippuden sur les relations Sasuke / Itachi. Comme il était tard je suis allée au lit et le lendemain ça me trottait tellement dans la tête que je me suis mis à l'écrire tout de suite. et l'inspiration ne m'a pas quittée de la journée, résultat, je l'ai posté le soir même ^^ (oui j'ai fini de raconter ma vie ^^)

C'est du POV d'Itachi.

J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^

PS : S'il reste encore quelques fautes j'en suis vraiment désolée(je n'ai pas de bêta en plus...). De même si la traduction, effectuée par mes soins, est un peu bizarre je m'en excuse aussi. Ceux qui ont déjà traduits savent combien c'est difficile de rendre l'esprit de la chanson en Français correct…

* * *

><p>So lately, been wondering<br>A_insi dernièrement je me demandais_

Who will be there to take my place?  
><em>Qui sera là pour prendre ma place?<em>

Qui sera là pour jouer avec toi petit frère ? Qui t'entrainera au lancer de shurikens ? Qui ira te chercher quand tu sortiras de l'académie des ninjas ? Qui t'aidera pour tes devoirs ? Qui pourra t'aimer comme je le fais ?

When I gone you'll need love to light the shadows on your face / _lorsque je partirais, tu aura besoin d'amour pour éclairer les ténèbres sur ton visage._

Le jour où je vais devoir quitter le village se rapproche à grand pas. Mais… Je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à le faire. Parce que tu es là et que tu as tellement besoin de moi. Je ne peux pas t'abandonner. Mais la question en se pose pas vraiment, n'est ce pas ? Et pourtant…

If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
><em>Si une grande vague devait tombe et tomber sur nous tous<em>

Then between the sand and stone, could you make it on your one?  
><em>Alors entre le sable et la pierre, est ce que tu pourras le faire par toi-même ?<em>

Pourtant si je ne le fais pas, personne n'en réchappera. Ça sera un massacre. Alors je le ferais. J'exécuterais les ordres, même si ça me tue de le faire, même si je dois faire l'inimaginable, j'ai déjà commencé en tuant Shusui. Même si ça doit te faire du mal. Parce que si je ne le fais pas, ce sont les Uchiwas qui vont tout détruire. Ça sera la guerre à nouveau. D'abord une guerre au sein du village caché du feu, au sein même de Konoha, puis le Pays du Feu interviendra pour arrêter la guerre civile. Et à ce moment là les autres pays nous déclareront la guerre. Ils ne se rendent pas comptent qu'ils vont déclencher la Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninjas. Fous qu'ils sont. Mais comment leur en vouloir alors que les Uchiwas sont mit de côté, brimés, parqués dans un quartier séparé du reste du village, spoliés depuis tant d'années ?  
>Réunir deux factions ennemies depuis tant de temps sous une même bannière, dans un même village est moins facile qu'il n'y parait. Les hokages ont sentis le danger venir et ont tentés de calmer les esprits. Le deuxième d'abord en confiant la police aux Uchiwas. Mais de ce fait, le clan était écarté de la politique. Le troisième a tenté des pourparlers mais ils n'avancent pas et le clan réclame vengeance. Ils ont fini par se rendre compte qu'en s'investissant tellement dans la police, très peu étaient présents dans les sphères politiques. Le deuxième a réussi à calmer les esprits un temps mais ensuite la police confiée au clan Uchiwa n'a fait que renforcer la rancœur et la haine déjà présente. En nous parquant dans un quartier à l'écart du reste du village, les autres villageois y ont vu un signal. Un signal qui leur disait que nous étions dangereux, différents d'eux et qui a attisé leur méfiance à notre égard. Les Uchiwas sont vus comme de très bons ninjas, en partis grâce au sharigan, mais comme des gens peu fréquentables, qu'il vaut mieux laisser entre eux. Cette impression c'est encore aggravé quand le démon renard à neuf queues à attaquer le village. Seul le sharigan peut contrôler la bête alors naturellement les autres villageois nous ont soupçonnés de vouloir fomenter un coup d'état. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ce sont ces soupçons qui ont mit le feu aux poudres. C'est à cause de ça que les Uchiwas ont effectivement commencés à préparer un coup d'état. C'est ça qui a sonné le début de la fin de notre clan.<br>Et moi je me suis retrouvé prit entre mon clan qui voulais que je les aide à le préparer et le village qui souhaitait mettre fin à ça le plus rapidement possible. C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé agent double. Mon père pensait que je travailler pour le clan alors que je donnais des informations à l'hokage et l'hokage pensait que je soutenais le village mais en même temps je donnais des informations à mon père pour que ma couverture ne soit pas détruite. Tous exigés beaucoup et moi je devais concilier les deux parties au mieux pour que ma véritable allégeance ne soit pas découverte. Et toi tu es là, simplement là à me demander de l'aide pour t'entrainer aux lancers de shurikens. Tu es un havre de paix Sasuke, un havre de paix ensoleillé par ta naïveté et ton innocence reposante et par ton amour. Quand je suis avec toi, je peux oublier tout le reste. Je peux arrêter de réfléchir à ce que je dois dire et comment je dois le dire. Parce qu'avec toi je ne parle pas de mes missions, avec toi je parle de comment elles se passent, et je te mens souvent en te disant que tout va bien. On parle aussi de nos relations, de celles que nous avons avec nos parents. Je sais que tu sens que Père t'aime moins que moi, je sais que ça te blesse, je sais que tu me jalouse d'une certaine façon. Mais petit frère pour rien au monde je ne voudrais que tu sois à ma place, que tu souffres comme je souffre de devoir faire ce que je fais.

Chorus:

If I could, then I would,  
><em>Si je le pouvais, je le ferais<em>

I'll go wherever you will go  
><em>J'irais partout où tu ira<em>

Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go  
><em>Vers les sommets ou plus bas, j'irais partout où tu iras<em>

Si je pouvais Sasuke, si seulement je pouvais rester avec toi. Si seulement tout ceci ne se produisait pas. Je resterais avec toi. Je te protégerais, je t'enseignerais tout ce que je sais, tout ce que je n'ai pas eut le temps de t'apprendre. Mais voilà, je ne peux pas faire passer mes sentiments avant la protection du village. Alors j'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour petit frère. J'espère que tu me pardonneras d'avoir tout détruit, d'avoir tué tout le monde, de t'avoir tué toi. Pardon Sasuke.

And maybe I'll find out  
><em>Et peut être que je trouverais<em>

A way to make it back someday  
><em>un moyen de le faire revenir un jour<em>

To watch you, to guide you through the darkest of your days  
><em>pour te surveiller, pour te guider à travers les plus sombres de tes jours<em>

If a great wave shall fall, and fall upon us all  
><em>Si une grande vague devait tomber et tomber sur nous tous<em>

Le jour tant redouté est arrivé. Je n'ai pas mit longtemps à tous les tués. Je les ai surpris pendant l'heure du repas ou juste avant qu'ils aillent aux lits. Peu m'ont résistés, je ne leur en laissais pas le temps. Toi, tu étais encore à l'académie. Je parie que tu t'entrainais au maniement du shuriken. Je sais que tu veux que Père soit fier de toi, je sais que tu veux me rattraper. Mais Père ne pourra jamais te dire qu'il est fier de toi, jamais. Maman ne pourra plus jamais te dire combien elle tient à toi, elle ne pourra plus jamais t'apaiser en te racontant que Père parle beaucoup de toi quand ils ne sont que tous les deux. Parce qu'ils sont là devant moi, et que le parquet commence à s'imprégner de leurs sangs. C'est les tuer eux deux qui a été le plus difficile pour le moment. Mais le pire est à venir pour moi. Je sais que tu es rentré, je t'entends Sasuke, je sais que tu as vu les cadavres à l'entrée de notre quartier, je sais que tu cherches nos parents, que tu as peur pour eux parce que tu ne les as pas vu encore. Je sais aussi que tu as peur pour moi. Je sais que ce que j'ai fait va te faire beaucoup de mal. Tu es encore trop jeune pour faire face à ce genre de chose. Mais je dois le faire. Tu rentres, tu as peur, tu panique même quand tu vois le corps de nos parents et moi devant. Tu as compris mais ne veux pas y croire. Tu veux des explications et je te mens, tu es trop jeune et trop fragile pour comprendre ça. Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir l'horrible réalité. Il faut que je termine ma mission, il ne reste plus que toi. Plus que toi petit frère, tu es le dernier en vie. Ensuite, à ma mort, les Uchiwas ne seront plus que souvenirs et le sharigan avec nous.

Mais je n'y arrive pas.

Je sais combien ce que je te dis te fais du mal, te détruit. Je sais que ce que je vais faire sera encore pire pour toi. Mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à te tuer alors je vais faire en sorte que tu vives, quitte à ce que tu me haïsses de toutes forces pour que tu te battes et que tu reste en vie. Après tout, ne t'avais-je pas dit que je serais toujours là même si tu me déteste même si je ne devais être qu'un obstacle à franchir ? Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'un jour quelqu'un t'aimera et effacera tout ça, que quelqu'un prendra soin de toi, te surveillera et te guidera. Que quelqu'un apaisera tes tourments.  
>J'active mon sharigan et son kaléidoscope hypnotique. Pardon Sasuke, mais il faut que tu te battes pour vivre, il faut que tu deviennes fort, suffisamment pour pouvoir te protéger seul des deux conseillers de l'hokage et de Danzo, le chef de la Racine. Eux seuls, avec l'hokage troisième du nom, savent ce qui s'est réellement passé ici et surtout pourquoi. Je m'arrangerais pour qu'ils ne pensent même pas à te faire le moindre mal mais si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose je veux que tu puisses te défendre petit frère.<p>

Then I hope there's someone out there who can bring me back to you  
><em>Alors j'espère qu'il y aura quelqu'un là bas qui pourra me ramener à toi.<em>

Si tu savais comme j'aimerais qu'un jour tu sache, que tu me pardonne et qu'entre nous il n'y ait plus la haine que je vais créer en toi… Si tu savais comme j'aimerais que quelqu'un te raconte la vérité. Mais je ne peux pas le permettre, je ne veux pas que tu déteste notre clan. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque que tu déteste Konoha en sachant ce que j'ai dû faire et subir et que tu détruises tout sur ton passage. Alors je ne crains que mes espoirs ne soient jamais que des rêves.

Chorus:

If I could, then I would,  
><em>Si je le pouvais je le ferrais<em>

I'll go wherever you will go  
><em>J'irais partout où tu iras<em>

Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go  
>V<em>ers les sommets ou plus bas, j'irais partout où tu iras<em>

J'aimerais tellement rester à tes côtés, être toujours près de toi. Mais je ne le peux pas. Après ça, après cette mission je serais considéré comme un nunkenin, un ninja renégat. Je dois m'en aller du village ou je ne pourrais pas te protéger. Je dois partir loin de toi, alors que tu aurais tellement besoin de ton grand frère. Pardon Sasuke, pardon de t'abandonner et de te mentir. J'essayerai, je trouverais un moyen pour continuer à veiller sur toi de loin. Même si tu n'en aura jamais conscience.

Run away with my heart  
><em>Fuis avec mon cœur<em>

Run away with my hope  
><em>Fuis avec mes espoirs<em>

Run away with my love  
><em>Fuis avec mon amour<em>

J'ai arrêté le kaléidoscope hypnotique du sharigan. Et c'est maintenant que ce joue le plus délicat : tu m'as vu tuer tous les gens de notre clan mais il faut que je sois sûr que tu te battes pour vivre, que tu survives à tout. Alors je te dis de fuir et que si tu veux te venger tu dois me haire de toutes tes forces. Et surtout je te demande de ne pas revenir face à moi tant que tu n'aura pas mon regard, celui du kaléidoscope hypnotique du sharigan. Ainsi je suis sûr que tu feras tout ce qu'il faut pour devenir fort. Tuer son meilleur ami, je sais que c'est difficile, je suis passé par là. Mais c'est un mal nécessaire. C'est sur ces paroles que je te laisse, seul dans la nuit.

I know now, just quite how,  
><em>Je sais maintenant, juste tout à fait comment,<em>

My life and love might still go on  
><em>Ma vie et mon amour pourraient encore continuer<em>

In your heart, in your mind, I'll stay with you for all the time  
><em>Dans ton<em>_cœur, dans ton esprit, je resterais avec toi en permanence_

Je voudrais tellement être autre chose pour toi qu'un simple obstacle à détruire, un monstre à abattre. Mais c'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvé pour que tu continues à penser à moi. Tant pis si tu me perçois en tant que monstre qui a tué sa famille, ses amis, son clan pour tester ses capacités. Tant pis si tu me hais. Mais ainsi je suis sûr que tu continue le combat, que tu te bats pour un jour espérer te venger de moi et du mal que je t'ai fais. Parce que du mal, oui, je t'en ai fais. Et je t'en ferais probablement encore dans les prochaines années. Parce que cette vengeance va tourner à l'obsession pour toi, tu ne pourras pas m'oublier tant que tu n'aura pas tiré un trait définitif sur le passé. Je serais celui que tu voudras abattre de toutes tes forces, l'ultime obstacle avant de pouvoir faire autre chose. Je voudrais tellement que tu trouves ensuite ta voie, celle qui te permettra de vivre et non de survivre comme ce que tu vas faire à partir de maintenant.

Chorus:

If I could, then I would,  
><em>Si je le pouvais alors je le ferrais,<em>

I'll go wherever you will go  
><em>J'irais partout où tu iras<em>

Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go  
>V<em>ers les sommets ou plus bas, j'irais partout où tu iras.<em>

Si seulement je pouvais rester à tes côtés, continuer tout comme avant… Si seulement je pouvais continuer à te voir grandir et devenir un ninja exceptionnel. Si seulement je pouvais te voir devenir un homme. Mais je ne peux plus rester ici. Je ne peux plus que t'observer de loin désormais. J'aurais aimé être là pour guider tes pas en tant que genin puis de chunin. Je sais que tu as le talent pour devenir jonin. J'aurais aimé être là, te voir grandir et te dire combien je suis fier de toi. J'aurais aimé rester près de toi pour t'encourager, pour qu'on puisse s'entrainer ensemble comme tu le souhaitais tellement. J'aurais aimé être prêt de toi car la vie ne fait de cadeaux à personne et je sais qu'elle va être difficile pour toi. Je sais qu'il y a des jours où tu auras désespérément besoin de quelqu'un à qui te confier, à qui parler pour chasser tes peurs et tes angoisses, comme on le faisait parfois tous les deux. J'aurais aimé être là pour toi, quoiqu'il arrive, peu importe pourquoi, peu importe comment et peu importe quand. J'aurais tellement voulu que tu saches que tu pouvais toujours compter sur moi. Parce qu'un grand frère c'est ça aussi, ce n'est pas qu'une personne de sa famille, c'est surtout quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter. Tu ne crois pas, Sasuke ?

If I could turn back time, I'll go wherever you will go  
><em>Si je pouvais remonter le temps, j'irais partout où tu iras<em>

Si seulement je pouvais revenir en arrière… Je ferais en sorte de t'emmener avec moi. Je te dirais un peu de la vérité, tu es vraiment trop jeune pour tout comprendre et tout te dire te ferais beaucoup trop souffrir. Mais je t'expliquerais les choses, je te dirais que je n'ai pas fait ça comme ça, que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour tout le monde. Je sais qu'au début tu m'en aurais voulu, tu m'aurais haïe pour avoir tué nos parents. Mais j'aurais été moins seul. Avec toi à mes côtés, cet exil deviendrait supportable. Cela fait seulement quelques heures que j'ai quitté Konoha et déjà tu me manques terriblement. Je pensais m'être préparé à te perdre mais le fait de te savoir en vie et seul dans ce village où plus personne ne prendra soin de toi me fais souffrir. Je m'en veux terriblement de t'avoir abandonné. Pardon Sasuke. Pardon. Je ne suis pas le meilleur des grands frères. J'essaye de faire au mieux pour tout le monde mais tu souffres de tout ça. Si tu savais comme je suis désolé Sasuke…  
>Si je pouvais remonter encore plus loin dans le temps je ferais en sorte que les hokage sachent les conséquences futures de ce qu'ils vont faire. Je leur dirais que faire tout ce qu'ils ont fait a mené les Uchiwas à leurs pertes. Qu'à cause d'eux j'ai dû supprimer mon clan, mes amis, ma famille. Je leurs dirais moi, que leur politique a nuit aux intérêts de Konoha parce qu'en laissant les Uchiwas de côtés, ils ont déclenchés chez eux une haine qui aurait détruit Konoha et provoqué une autre guerre. Il aura fallu la mort de tous les Uchiwas pour l'éviter. Ainsi les hokages auraient agit différemment et peut être alors que je n'aurais pas eut besoin de faire ça, peut être que toi et moi Sasuke, on jouerait ensemble. Peut être qu'on serait tous les deux à table avec Père à vanter encore et toujours mes exploits, toi qui essayerais d'attirer son attention. Mère te gronderais parce que tu voudrais encore jouer avec moi et que je n'ai pas terminé de préparer ma mission. Tu baisserais alors la tête, triste de ne pas pouvoir être avec moi. Je monterais alors dans ma chambre tout en sachant très bien que dans même pas cinq minutes tu viendras me rejoindre en essayant d'être discret pour être dans la même pièce que moi. Je me retournerais alors, tu sursauteras parce que tu pensais que je ne t'avais pas entendu venir. Tu me feras alors ta bouille de gamins prit en faute. Je te ferais signe de venir près de moi. Tes yeux pétilleront de bonheur et tu t'empresseras de t'exécuter. Je te mettrais une pichenette sur le front, comme je le fais d'habitude, tu râleras à moitié, comme tu le fais d'habitude. Puis je te dirais que tu peux rester dans ma chambre mais que je dois quand même terminer mes préparatifs avant de jouer à nouveau avec toi. Je te demanderais alors si tu as finis tes devoirs. Tu feras alors une grimace qui en dirait long. Tu iras donc chercher tes devoirs et après les préparatifs pour ma mission je t'aiderais à finir tes devoirs. Ensuite on aurait discutés un peu puis je t'aurais dit que je devais partir tôt le lendemain matin et que de toute façon tu as cours toi aussi, qu'on doit se lever de bonne heure tous les deux, qu'il est temps d'aller se coucher. Tu m'aurais demandé si on se verrait ou pas demain matin. Je te dirais que non, je serais parti avant que tu ne te lèves. Tu aurais fait une grimace déçue, alors tu me souhaites bonne nuit et bonne chance, tu me dis que tu t'entraineras dur pour que je sois fier de toi en rentrant.<br>Mais ce que tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre petit frère ce que je suis déjà fier de toi. Je suis le plus fier des grands frère Sasuke. Je suis le plus fier des grands frères parce que tu es le plus doués des petits frères. Tu es le petit frère que tous les grands frères rêvent d'avoir : gentil, aimant et qui fait tout pour qu'on soit fier de lui. Moi je sais ce que tu veux, même mieux que nos parents je crois. Je sais que tout ce que tu veux c'est qu'on te reconnaisse à ta juste valeur. Et moi je sais ce que tu vaux. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne t'es pas encore éveillé au sharigan, que tu ne maîtrise pas les techniques du katon en quelques instants que tu n'en es pas moins un ninja avec un grand potentiel. Peut être même qu'un jour tu me surpasseras petit frère.

If I could make you mine, I'll go wherever you will go  
><em>Si je pouvais te faire mien, j'irais partout où tu iras<em>

Si seulement toi et moi on ne faisait plus qu'un, la douleur de te savoir seul n'existerait plus. Mais soyons réaliste un instant, c'est impossible. Je sais que je ne peux pas t'absorber en moi, ne faire plus qu'un avec toi, je sais que c'est irréaliste. Mais la douleur vive quand je pense à toi, seul à Konoha, abandonné par tous mais fait penser des choses stupides. Si au moins je pouvais avoir un moyen de communiquer avec toi pour savoir comment tu vas, je serais soulagé… Mais non je dois me cantonner au rôle du monstre qui a tué tout le clan et qui t'a épargné juste pour pouvoir tester ta force quand tu seras plus grand, plus fort. Alors oui, parfois quand je suis seul, je désespère et pense à te faire mien d'une certaine façon, pour arrêter la douleur lancinante de mon cœur qui pleure ton absence et combler le vide que je t'y ais forcé à laisser. Alors pour apaiser cette douleur je me rappelle tous les moments que nous avons passés ensemble, tous ces entraînements, toutes ces heures de jeux. Je me souviens qu'une fois j'ai utilisé un clone pour te tromper. Tu as dit que j'avais triché. Ce n'est pas tout à fait faux, mais ça aura eut le mérite de faire durer la partie, n'est ce pas ?

I'll go wherever you will go  
><em>J'irais partout où tu iras.<em>

Sache une chose Sasuke, je serais toujours auprès de toi. Si ce n'est pas physiquement ce sera mentalement parce que je pense toujours à toi petit frère, toi que je veux protéger à tout prix. J'ai désobéi aux ordres pour toi, j'ai fait du chantage sur les conseillers de l'hokage et sur Danzo pour toi, pour qu'ils ne te fassent aucun mal. Si tu m'appelais au secours, j'accourais immédiatement, même si ça ne pourrait être qu'un piège pour me faire revenir à Konoha et me capturer.  
>Je t'aime petit frère et je serais toujours là pour toi. Toujours.<p>

* * *

><p>J'avoue avoir galéré pour l'avant dernier paragraphe. C'est une chanson d'amour à l'origine, il a bien fallu que je trouve quelque chose à dire sans pour autant tomber dans l'inceste.<br>J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plût. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, mais si c'est juste pour dire que vous avez lu, ça fait toujours super plaisir. :D


End file.
